Madame Marionette
by mushi6618
Summary: The sequl to Marionette Meurtrier! Sakura's point of view on being married to a pycho puppeteer. It is a little lemony, but don't expect much.


**Madame ****Marionette**

_By: Mushi6618_

_The sequl to Marionette Meurtrier. It's another short and kinda stupid one shot that has little to no meaning, background, or plot. Disclamers: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Paramore owns Crush Crush Crush, and I need to get out more. With that I hope you enjoy..._

_..._

She'd known for quite some time now what he was doing. What her presents from him really were. She knew his reasons, but why?

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

They were all just worried about her. After all she lived with him outside of town, far away from them all. But she didn't mind. She loved him.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

She loved him so much that she'd keep his secret. She'd just have to keep them all away for their own sake. But they would still wonder and…_talk_.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

No one could keep him away from her, not even her job. She was kind, and she was caring. But she would crush anyone would take him away from her.

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four)_

He'd saved her from a bad relationship. Gave her hope. He loved her, obsessed over her. Fussed over her every detail and flattered her with complements.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

Her first time with him was amazing. He had made her hot, and wet. The details still enthralled her mind. A union unparalleled.

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

He was powerful for such a lean man. She could still remember him pushing into her, joining them in a way she'd never thought possible and he only got better with time.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Then have to forget you for one whole minute_

But he must have thought her mind weak. Why else would he not tell her what he was truly doing when he made those puppets?

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

The first puppet he gave her she'd hated, but now enjoyed. Sasuke needed to die after what he'd done. They all needed to die. To become spectacles in her life.

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

What did they do to help her? Nothing. Only her husband, Sasori was there for her. Took care of her and got revenge for her.

_Crush, crush, crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four)_

Sasori mended her broken heart and in return she'd keep his whole. This was why she would keep his secret. His little hobby.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

Of course she had her own hobbies as well. When they made her mad all she had to do was tell him. Like a puppet on a string he'd follow her untold wishes.

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

She truly loved him and he truly loved her, never forget that. They were the couple of the century. No one would break them. Not even each other.

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby_

_Were all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

When she needed him he was there. When she wanted him he was willing and ready. She knew he'd always be by her side.

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby_

_Were all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

She remembered a time when she'd come home from work early and seen what he'd done. She'd been afraid.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

The night she tried to confront him, they ended up together on the floor with him thrusting hard into her. He eventually pushed her fears away.

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

What would he do if he found out she knew? No fear came to her. What would happen if he tried to kill her? She wasn't afraid.

_Nothing compares to_

_A quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two_

_I was just counting on_

She knew he loved her. Sakura looked down at her stomach. He always took the best care of what he loved.

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_

She had nothing to worry about. Because she was just the one. No, now two. She wasn't dreaming and she'd never lie to him.

Crush went her heart. Crush went her soul. Cush went her life.

And all that was left was her husband, Sasori, and the family they were going to create together.

...

_Yeah. Thank you for reading the equally crappy sequl to a crappy story. But, Kami, I love this paring! Bye! _


End file.
